World of Green-sky
Note: The following text was transwikied from Wikipedia (from where it was deleted since). It needs some copy editing. Green-sky is a fictional universe appearing in The Changeling and the Green Sky Trilogy. It is a planet colonized by refugees from the war-torn future Earth. Green-sky has seven moons, which are used to track the months of the year. Flora of Green-sky Green-sky's gravitational field is much weaker than Earth's, which has enabled the development of massive, towering trees that cover most of Green-sky's surface. Two types of trees are described as being native to Green-sky: grunds and rooftrees. The grunds are huge trees with massive branches capable of supporting people, buildings, and even entire cities. The taller rooftrees have bushy fronds which provide shade for the grunds and the forest floor. A number of transplanted Earth trees are also grown in Green-sky, in an area known as the Orchard. This area was cleared of grunds and rooftrees by the early colonists, and seeded with terrestrial trees. The transplanted trees grew well in Green-sky's rich soil and low gravity, producing the fruit and nuts that feed the people of Green-sky. The most popular fruit is the pan-fruit, which is a staple of the Green-sky diet. Other fruits, such as pears, are also produced. An important native plant is the Wissenvine. This vine was modified by the early colonists to produce a berry with narcotic properties. Many inhabitants of Green-sky use the Berry to enter a dreamlike, sedated state. Another native vine is the pavo-vine, which also produces a berry with druglike qualities. The pavo-berry is highly addictive, and cause hallucinations, insanity, and eventually death. The forest floor is dominated by giant ferns and mushrooms, many of which are taller than a man. Fauna of Green-sky Green-sky does not appear to have an abundance of animal life. Many of the animals described as living in Green-sky appear to be transplanted Earth animals. For instance, the lapan is clearly a rabbit or hare. The sima appears to be a variety of primate. The flightless plak hen may be a chicken. The treebear may be a koala; if this is so, in would also indicate the presence of eucalyptus in Green-sky. Although they are never mentioned explicitly, honey bees must also exist in Green-sky, as honey is frequently mentioned. Silkworms also exist in Green-sky, and are used to produce silk for clothing. Other animals are of uncertain origin. The paraso may be a native or terrestrial bird. The trencher (most likely a native bird) is known for its sharp beak, which it regularly sheds. These beaks are often used by the people of Green-sky as knives or tools. Another important native animal is the moon-moth. These bioluminescent beetles are captured and used to provide light for the residents of Green-sky. People of Green-sky Green-sky is peopled by two distinct groups: the arboreal Kindar and the subterannean Erdlings. The colonists had come to Green-sky with the intention of creating society without violence. Initially, all the colonists lived in the tree cities. However, a few years after the colonization of Green-sky, a dispute erupted between the leaders of the colony. One faction, led by D'ol Nesh-om, believed that the colonists should be told about Earth's violent past. Another faction, led by D'ol Wissen, believed that the colonists should be kept blissfully ignorant. D'ol Wissen felt that there could be no reconciliation between the two groups, so he imprisoned D'ol Nesh-om's faction in caverns just below the surface of Green-sky. He caused the Wissenvine to grow and form an enchanted barrier preventing D'ol Nesh-om's faction from escaping. The prisoners later become known as Erdlings. D'ol Wissen's faction became known as the Kindar. Only a select group of Kindar knew about the existence of the Erdlings. The rest were told that the caverns below the Root were peopled by a race of monsters known as the Pash-shan. Eventually, the Erdlings were freed from their prison below the Root, and reintegrated into Kindar society.